


Physical Meds

by thesmpsimp



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Just sleep, M/M, ONESIE, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmpsimp/pseuds/thesmpsimp
Summary: Tired and overworked, cuddles heal all!
Relationships: Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)/You
Kudos: 82





	Physical Meds

**Author's Note:**

> totally didn’t write this because i’ve been exhausted and stressed enjoy

Your schedules worked well together, he recorded early, and you worked in mornings. So you’d come home to him editing, he’d be willing to lay down with you while he made his videos funnier. 

Yet you’d collapsed onto the bed, head buried in pillows as he’d kept a hand on your back. “The day that long?” With a weak groan, you nodded. “Lotta complainin’...” with a frown, he nodded. “Rest up, okay, hun? Did you eat today?” “Not yet,” you hummed, shifting to rest on your side. With a hum, he nodded, hand resting on your waist. 

“When I’m finished up, I’ll get up and make something, alright?” You shook your head, groaning, “But I wanna be comfy with you.” He sighed, “Why not wrap up in a blanket then?” You gasped, an idea shooting into your mind, “Onesies.” With a snort, he nodded. “Just for you, alright?” 

With pride, you nodded, burrowing into his side as you let sleep carry you away for a moment, and one you can enjoy. 

As you stirred awake, your eyes loosely scanned, noticing the black laptop screen, before carefully glancing up, smiling weakly. “Gnight,” you hummed, sliding back into his chest as you absorbed in his warmth, sleep awaiting your return once more- this time- unstressed. 


End file.
